


你自己决定

by Freeplus6



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeplus6/pseuds/Freeplus6
Summary: 群里脑洞 我写是因为随机（……）政客AU 教授纽特为了动物献身（？）对不起我烂尾了 原本脑洞比这精彩五十倍





	你自己决定

“你自己决定。”忒修斯温和的说。

一  
“纽特。”蒂娜担忧的看着她，“你脸色不太好——我很担心你。”  
“没事的，蒂娜。”纽特咬了咬唇，她低声说，“再不解决水源问题，学校没有办法上课，动物们的情况也会越来越糟糕。忒……我是说，我哥哥，他会愿意帮助我们解决它。”

二  
英国的冬天永远冷的像把冰碴直接塞进贴身衣服里。纽特站在高楼下，在湿冷的风中拢紧大衣，却感觉自己仍在发抖——她知道，她绝不是因为冷才颤抖的；她心里清楚计算着，距离那天，这对兄妹已经整整一月未见——而现在为了动物，纽特深吸口气，一头扎进了透明的旋转门。

“你好。”来来往往的人群中，纽特攥紧自己的手包询问前台，“请问，忒修斯现在在办公室吗？”  
“你好斯卡曼德小姐。”忒修斯身着职业装的女秘书阿黛尔对纽特扬起了一个标准的职业微笑，“他在办公室，您可以直接进去——斯卡曼德先生说过无论您什么时候来，我们都不可以阻拦。”  
看着纽特疑惑的眼光，秘书小姐好心地补充了一句。

三  
纽特小心的推开门，又重又厚的木门在背后发出嗒的一声，彻底隔绝了外间嘈杂的声音。  
忒修斯正坐在办公桌前工作，素来严谨的他哪怕在没有外人时，也会笔直的坐着。这会儿他正皱着眉头仔细阅读那些文件，然后有的需要批阅，有的需要签字——老天，真不知道他是怎么记住哪件事情该怎么处理的——忒修斯很显然的、听见了来人声音。他抬起头，平静的看了这个无事不登三宝殿的妹妹一眼，又低下头去，批示起他好像永远也批不完的文件。他的声音永远波澜不惊，“什么事要我帮忙？”  
被戳穿心事的纽特从心底涌出些尴尬。每次站在忒修斯面前，她都会有自己还是十年前被严厉兄长管教的、小孩子的错觉。纽特抿抿唇，打开手提包，从里面拿出一份包装精美的礼盒，双手捧着，答非所问道，“这是雅各布新做的点心，是新品，我觉得你应该会喜欢……”  
“纽特。”忒修斯终于舍得放下钢笔，他往后靠在椅背上，看着妹妹局促不安的样子笑了，“你以前从不这样。”  
好吧。纽特吐出一口气，干脆向前几步把礼盒放在办公桌上，随即又从手提包内拿出一份规规整整的文件放在他面前，想把接下来的话一口气说完：“我任教的学校附近新建了一个工厂，排放污水那种。你知道学校附近有条河——所以我的动物们，不太好，我们也没有办法上关于保护动物的课外实践课。”纽特鼓起勇气、迎上忒修斯探究的眼光，她咬了下唇，继续说下去，“你可不可以帮我们，让工厂迁到工业区去、或者让他们增添个什么净水设备……我和蒂娜找过他们很多次，但没什么用；可对你来说这很容易办到不是吗？”  
“纽特。”忒修斯往后调整了一下坐姿，用眼神示意，“这盒点心，你是在贿赂我？”  
“……是蒂娜让我带的。”纽特低下头嘟囔，“这不算贿赂。她认为就算是普通的问候，也应该带些什么表示心意。”  
忒修斯盯着妹妹慢慢扬起唇角，落在纽特眼里，真是该死的耐人寻味。他近乎耐心地询问着自己的胞妹：“你知道让一个已经投入生产的工厂搬迁、或是让这群资本家们为了他们眼中不值一提的环境问题去安装可能耗费巨资的设备，需要花费多少人力、物力、财力么？”  
“那动物们的健康就不值得考虑吗？”纽特忍不住提高了声音，“忒修斯，我认为你和他们不一样，你——”  
“嘿纽特，我没有说我不会做。只是，只是。”忒修斯不得不打断了面前这个隐约有些生气的姑娘，试图让她平静下来，“我得提醒你，我是政治家，不是慈善家。我再和他们不一样，也需要顾全方方面面，考虑价值。这件事情并不容易——亲爱的，你得付出相应的报酬。”  
“你要什么？”纽特警觉道。  
忒修斯站起身，双手撑在办公桌上，略微倾下身子，与妹妹脸颊贴着脸颊。他稍稍侧头，嘴唇贴近纽特的耳朵，她那里特别敏感，只靠近那儿说话都会泛红。忒修斯就这样亲近的、紧贴着她、用气声说道，“在这儿陪我一次，主动点，纽特。”  
——他那天没醉。哥哥什么都知道。  
纽特的心一下子沉下去。她抬起头惊措地、不可思议地看了兄长一眼，雀斑却没忘记迅速飘上红晕。  
“你自己决定。”忒修斯温和的说。

四  
忒修斯的办公室一点都不冷。纽特脱去大衣，在哥哥的目光下开始和连衣裙的拉链作战。该死的，这条裙子的拉链在背后——“忒修斯，帮帮我。”纽特艰难地开口，声音不自觉颤抖。  
“好。”忒修斯欣然同意这点小小要求。他自然地把她拉过来，熟练到像是做过千百次那样，“转过去。”她听见他的简单命令，感到哥哥干燥的、温暖的、因长期握笔而磨出一层薄茧的大手轻而易举的拉下裙子上的拉链，又顺势再从臀缝滑到脖颈，他轻佻的划过脊背，给她留下轻微抚摸的感觉，带给她颤栗。  
“继续。”  
纽特只得磨磨蹭蹭的再转过身，她抬起一条腿，弯下腰，费力褪下收腰连衣裙。随着纽特俯身，忒修斯自然可以将眼光停留在她小巧的胸部上，他能清楚地回忆起它的细腻光滑。纽特不用他再吩咐，双手自觉伸到后面解开胸衣，窄小的布料顺着平滑的小腹从胸前滑到地上。她正打算褪下浅灰色丝袜时，忒修斯制止了她，声音不自觉暗哑，“就这样，纽特，过来，到我这里来。”  
忒修斯拍拍自己大腿，而纽特明显不知所措。她想了想，只得分开腿跨坐上去——感谢忒修斯的豪华办公椅，这椅子能撑得住两个成年人胡搞真是太好了。纽特红着脸，双手绕到后面揽着哥哥的脖子，她不敢看忒修斯的眼睛，只隔着忒修斯的深灰色羊毛西装去生涩的、幅度特别轻的、蹭着他的胯。忒修斯忍不住笑了——他这个在情事上青涩的妹妹简直笨拙的可爱。他揽着纽特的腰用力把她压向自己，纽特惊呼一声，整个人陷入哥哥宽广有力的怀中。她的脸埋在忒修斯脖颈与衣领间，嗅着他身上的雪松香水味，脸已经红到不能再红。  
“这叫主动么？”忒修斯低沉的声音在纽特耳边响起。“是你不让我脱的。”纽特逞强顶嘴。“傻孩子。”忒修斯被她逗笑，他温柔的抚摸她的头发，又顺着纽特光滑的背慢慢滑下去。忒修斯隔着她的纯棉内裤揉了下她的臀，惹得她瞬间攥紧了他的西装，“这时候我说什么你倒是肯听。”忒修斯慢悠悠说着，“坐桌子上去，自己做给我看。”  
闻言纽特又惊又羞，她把自己撑起来看着忒修斯，想恳请他不要这样，又说不出口。  
“别这样看我，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯捧过她的脸，温柔的在她红唇上烙下一个吻，“我说过，你自己决定。”

五  
纽特脱掉内裤，面对着忒修斯坐到他的办公桌上，屁股下面还垫着自己刚刚放上的文件。她红着脸分开自己的腿，稍微停了一下，又分开的更大些。忒修斯理所当然的认为纽特是在怕自己看不清她的私密处。纽特低着头撑住自己，一只手慢慢向前探去。她不知道自己其实很敏感，只有忒修斯能清楚的看到妹妹只是这样张着腿，把自己暴露在他的视线内，她那儿就泛起了透明旖旎的水光。纽特从前没怎么抚慰过自己，毕竟她把人生的大半都放在了研究动物上，没时间和心力去研究自己那儿。她只能追随着本能轻轻揉捏自己的阴核，进而分开阴唇，又往下去摸自己湿漉漉的小穴，她试图伸进去一根手指，满足哥哥的要求或者说——自己的欲望。她小心翼翼又不得要领的样子，满脸红晕想看他又不敢看他的样子，忒修斯一言未发，眸子暗的更加厉害。  
够了。忒修斯猛然站起身，欺身把她压在办公桌上。纽特顺从的扬起脸向后躺，冰凉的桌子碰触光裸的皮肤让她瑟缩了一下。忒修斯一条腿用力的压住她的大腿不让她合上，他贴着妹妹起伏的胸脯，啃咬她的耳朵，又故意对着它吹气。他知道纽特受不了这个。“忒修斯，不要……”果然，她受不住了，她发出不堪承受却又意外诱惑的声音向他求饶。忒修斯不说话，他更加用力的压住妹妹妄图挣扎的身子，含住小巧的耳垂，一只手伸下去揉捏她的胸。雪白娇嫩的乳肉被忒修斯挤压出各种形状，他暂时放过了纽特的耳朵，趁她喘气的时候顺着锁骨亲到胸口，接着张口咬住了她的乳头。快感和痛感糅杂在一起，来的迅速又激烈。纽特忍不住拱起身子，不自觉要把更多送到哥哥口中去——她下面的水可能会打湿文件，她模模糊糊的想。  
“对着哥哥自己摸自己舒服么？”忒修斯又转回来亲她的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着她的侧脸。他声音暗哑，“刚才我看的清楚，你刚张开腿，下面就湿了——”纽特羞的说不出话，她得以空闲的手臂意外乖巧的环抱住他，仿佛在恳求哥哥放自己一马。而忒修斯显然不会轻易放过送上门来的妹妹，他直起身子，迅速解开皮带，西裤也不褪下，堪堪露出阴茎。纽特感觉到下面有又大又长的东西在戳着自己的大腿，它吐出来的黏液和自己流下的汁水混合在一起，抓心又难受。  
“忒修斯……”纽特按捺不住，身体内部涌上来的快感快把她折磨疯了，“忒修斯，求你进来……”  
忒修斯没有理会她的请求，自顾自与纽特耳鬓厮磨，“纽特，这一个月，为什么躲着我？”  
纽特本来不想提这个——她以为忒修斯对这个根本没有记忆！现在那根东西一边在她小穴处微微戳着，轻轻的进去一点，又马上退出来。纽特被撩拨起情欲，求而不得的感觉快要逼疯她。“你不想承认，还是你想反悔？”忒修斯浅浅的撩拨她，他性感低沉的声音逼问她是对她最强效的催情剂，“那天晚上我们做了，你说我们可以相爱。可第二天早上你趁我醒来之前跑掉了——对不对？阿尔忒弥斯？”忒修斯强制性的掰过纽特的下巴逼她看向他，纽特泪眼朦胧，在哥哥直直盯着她的、如深海般深邃的湛蓝色眼睛下无处可逃，“可如果你想逃，为什么今天这么听话？我让你脱你就脱让你做你就做，我纯洁的月亮女神之前也这样放荡吗？”听着忒修斯越来越冷酷的语气与羞辱，纽特终于忍不住在哥哥身下哭了出来。她抽抽搭搭的，声音哽咽，“我没有……我没想逃走。”纽特被忒修斯禁锢着，一句一句努力说着，“我以为你喝醉了什么都不知道、我也不知道你爱谁……那晚是我犯的错，我不能让你承受它——”  
忒修斯狠狠地吻住她的唇，同时下身猛地顶入她温暖潮湿的穴。纽特的身子在弹起之际又被紧紧压住，所有的尖叫都被堵在与忒修斯的深吻中，泪水在前后摇晃时顺着脸颊流到耳旁，快感来的饱满又迅速，她只觉得快要在这么激烈的性爱中死掉了。忒修斯稍微与她拉开一丝缝隙，他喘着粗气，看着身下不设防的、失神的妹妹，放轻动作，万般温柔的舔去她的泪水，“是我的错。”他把声音放的又轻又柔，十几年的酸涩在此刻随着颤抖的声线统统暴露，“是我没有让你知道我深爱你，纽特。”忒修斯一点点啄着妹妹的脸颊，与她十指相扣，眼里是走过万重山的隐隐的期待，“从你小时候开始，我一直爱你，感谢那晚让我知道你也爱我——回来我身边，阿尔忒弥斯，好吗？”  
纽特早已忍不住了，那些孩童时稚嫩的爱意、少年时青涩无处说的爱意、长大后只能远远躲开却还是逃不出心之所向的爱意在此刻通通喷发。流淌的泪水梗住她的喉咙，她只能拼命地用力地点头——阿尔忒弥斯早已将身心给了阿波罗，面对这句等待漫长的疑问，她又有什么好推拒？得到肯定的回答，忒修斯用力的往里一顶，他深吸口气，感受到里面软肉紧致又热情的欢迎，他终于也忍不住抽动起来，大开大合的操弄起胞妹，每次阴茎只稍稍露出一点便凶狠用力的全部顶进去。两人下体相撞的啪啪声、纽特短促的呻吟，忒修斯恨不得要用这一场性爱去弥补之前遗落在细碎光阴中的全部损失。

六  
纽特不知道过了多久，躺在坚硬的办公桌上被干让她全身就要散架了。最后忒修斯射在里面，出来的时候还恶意的对她说夹好，流到屁股下的文件上他就不给签字之类的话。纽特想瞪哥哥一眼，却没力气再做这种动作。  
“西奥。”纽特被忒修斯抱起来，她抵住他温暖有力的怀抱，喃喃地用情欲过后略微嘶哑的声音喊他，“你什么时候下班？”  
忒修斯亲了一口她的脖子，“给你穿好衣服，我们就走。”  
“嗯……”纽特声音变得慵懒起来，话尾带上一丝天真，她就这样看着她的哥哥，“没流出来。”她意有所指，语气开始轻快，“记得签字。”  
“坏丫头。”忒修斯轻轻咬了下纽特的耳朵，满足地笑起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇让我明白原来我是细节写实流  
> 感谢场外指导流的道友 没有你 就没有我的pwp（棒读）


End file.
